Hannah England
Hannah England (Numbuh Snap) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a British Avalaran pureblood witch who attends Luna Nova, and the Fashion Designer of Sector LN. She is best friends with Barbara Parker and Diana Cavendish. Nextgen Series Hannah and Barbara quickly became friends with Diana after joining Luna Nova, and were mainly attracted to her due to her great reputation. The two of them enjoyed bullying Atsuko Kagari for her Muggle-born heritage, but after Akko helps Diana return to Luna Nova, they are thankful and start to become friends with Akko's group. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, the duo are disgusted when Jasminka vomits in the cafeteria, and even more so when Diana examines the mess. The next day, when Hannah and Barbara are talking negatively about Akko's friends, the shrunken witch reveals herself and yells up at them. Diana reveals the reason behind her condition, and the two decide to assert their power over tiny Akko, insulting her Muggle-born roots. An angered Diana decides to shrink them to an even smaller size, allowing Akko to get revenge. Diana orders them to treat Akko with respect, reminding them that she saved her life, so the two quickly apologize to Akko out of fear. After Diana resizes them, Hannah and Barbara join the other seven witches as they go to pick mushrooms, and they agree with Akko's proposal to join the Kids Next Door (but only because Diana agrees). Later, Hannah minimizes several of her outfits and tries them on Akko, taking pictures and adored by how she looks. The two are surprised when Diana agrees to let Akko sleep on her, and they solemnly realize that Diana is in love with her. The next morning, they watch as Akko drinks the antidote potion and is restored, and they cower in fear when Constanze drinks the rest of the Growth Potion. The Nine Witches soon join the KND and become Sector LN. In Field Day!, Hannah and Barbara watch from the audience as their friends participate in Field Day. In Sector LN, when Sheila Frantic easily defeats their other friends, Hannah and Barbara bow down and beg her to spare them. Hannah takes pictures as Amanda battles Chris Uno and Akko battles Sheila. When the witches try to escape Bobopolis, the duo attacks the Qwark Comet with a golden Diana statue, but it has no effect, until Diana takes the remains of the statue to create the Dwayne Johnson Spring Pad. At Disney Town, Hannah takes a picture of the Rapunzel play and hurts the actress's eyes with her flash. When they go to the Negaverse, Hannah and Barbara's Negatives take them to Mecha Mayhem, where the duo struggle to survive, despite the unflinching fortitude of their counterparts. The Positives demand that they never do this again for the sake of their lives, and the Negatives sadly agree. Hannah and Barbara are hurt when Diana implies that they're cowards, and after being compared to the others in a negative fashion, they leave the picnic. In Index and the World Rings, Hannah and Barbara are upset when Diana gets kidnapped by the Broodals. They are overjoyed when their friends return with Diana rescued. Appearance Hannah has wavy auburn hair that she keeps tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow. Her hazel eyes show a firm attitude, and she has somewhat thick eyebrows. Personality Hannah used to be an arrogant girl who detested Muggle-born witches, often taunting Akko for her lack of skill. Although she has abandoned some of these traits, she still retains an arrogant aura, and still fondly admires Diana over Akko, despite having some new respect for the latter. Like Barbara, Hannah is a coward and tends to hide behind Diana in the face of danger. Hannah has a deep love for fashion, and found Akko to be a surprisingly good model for her dresses (or at least in her smaller form). Hannah loves to take photos of people in her outfits, her friends in action, and generally anything beautiful or unique. Abilities Hannah is a rather proficient user of basic magic. Her main skill is in weaving clothes with magical fabric, which is used to increase her team's strength, defense, or otherwise. She carries around a camera to either take pictures or videos, and she sometimes uses this for spying by turning into a fly and recording people in secret. Her camera is able to project solid holograms of her subjects that she can use to fight for her. She seems to have some knowledge in videography and can notice an editing error in the briefest frame. Her Power Level is 1,524. Weaknesses Like her friend Barbara, Hannah is a coward and tends to hide behind Diana in the presence of stronger foes. Hannah's magic camera will drain her own energy when she uses solid holograms, so when using subjects that are stronger than her in real life, it takes up more energy. In order to use capable holograms, she would have to take their picture as the subjects are using their power. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameo; audience) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings (cameo) *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *She and Barbara are named after the animation studio, Hannah-Barbara. Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Avalarans Category:Europeans Category:Magic Users Category:Sector LN Members